


One night stand

by Bohemiansweede



Category: roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: One last one night stand
Relationships: Queen band - Relationship, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/You
Kudos: 4





	One night stand

\- Yes I know Jess... I know..   
But what do you want me to do huh? I can't fuckin come home now... the tour has just started.. 

I heard her voice start to crack in the other end of the line   
In my head I could see her, walking back and forth in our bedroom with a sleepy baby girl on her arm   
I loved her, I loved our daughter..   
But as a drummer in a touring band, there was not much I could do really   
Before we got our girl our relationship was lacking and we thought maybe a baby could mend the wounds a bit and maybe it did.. But then c the tour hapoend..   
She was furious 

\- I can see that you don't prioritise our family Rog   
\- Now... That's unfair.. This is my job.. You know that and we didn't know we would have..   
\- A baby?   
\- Right.. Look... I am in England next month.. Would love you to come and watch...   
\- You don't need me there.. You have your other girls Rog   
\- Ohh FFS Jess..   
\- I know it Roger.. You know I do.. Goodbye 

You knew she was right   
You were a total prick among women  
Who could blame you, theese beautiful creatures surrounded you everywhere   
Back in school you were fine, infact you had pretty decent long relationships, but with fame came all theese temtations

Was it so wrong, you scratched your head.. Yeah.. It was.. You had family now..   
But OK.. After the concert.. Just one more time.. One more.. 

\- Hey Taylor, are you joining us at the party?   
\- Ehh no thanx Fred.. I might just grab a beer down at the local pub and call it a night   
\- Wait.. What?.. Our Roger say no to free drinks and the girls at the party? 

I shrugged my shoulders and headed out in the chilled weather   
I had no idea which direction I was going, I just knew I had to get something..   
A few blocks down I saw something that looked like a pub, it was a risk I had to take being this close to the arena, it might be packed with people who had been at the concert, but I was ready to take it  
I flipped up my collar and flung up the door, for my relief they played much different music than Queen 

I sat myself in a horseshoe shaped booth and ordered a single malt whisky and a beer   
It was pretty crowded in the pub  
In the booth opposite me there was a bunch of girls who apparently were at the concert, they chatted loudly about Brians epic guitar solos, I rolled my eyes but  
they had a great time, they all looked good really but among thoose, the most gorgeous girl ever seen  
At once my leg started to bounce, I wanted her As for my relief neither of them had noticed me.. yet  
Suddenly I heard a squealing sound.. One of the girls rushed to my table   
\- Omg omg Roger omg... Can.. Can I have your autograph.. Please..   
\- Sure love...   
I signed her napkin and she was totally euphoric   
The other ones did not make any moves they stayed put  
\- Hey.. Wait.. Look.. The girl in the suede jacket, can she come over?   
She just nodded and went back to her table   
The loud buzzing sound over there the next couple of minutes was out of this world, I could only imagine what they were talking about 

In the corner of my eyes I saw a long pair of legs and I looked up   
Her  
\- Hi.. Sit.. I patted on the bench next to me I'm Roger   
-.. I.. I'm.. Y/N..   
Shit she was even more beautiful from up close  
\- Do you want anything to drink love?   
\- Yes please, a Gin and Tonic thank you..   
You ordered a drink for her and a new round for yourself   
\- Sooo... They left you here now, that was not so nice of them   
\- I am sure I can take of myself..  
I am a big girl aren't I..   
She looked at you with big eyes and wettened her lips with her tongue   
I could see she wanted me aswell   
When two adults wanted eachother that could not be wrong could it  
I played withe hem of her skirt just a little saw my fingertips brushed on her knee  
\- Did you enjoy the concert hunnie   
\- Y.. yes..   
I lent forward and nibbled below her ear on her soft skin  
\- What was the best part

I spread her legs wide and as your hand came closer it almost felt like a volcanic heat, she was burning, her head fell back as I kissed her neck with sloppy kisses...   
\- Tell me... Or I stop...   
\- You... Your drumsolo...   
\- I don't believe you... I heard you talk about Brian   
I pushed in a finger deep in her slick heat, she gasped for air  
\- No... No.. Its you Roger.. You... Ohh Fuck..   
\- Fine.. Where is your hotel..   
She scrambled herself up with much effort   
You took your jackets and went outside   
Her hotel was just around the corner   
She understood I could not take my hotel, too much media, girls etc even tho everyone knew we had to be discreet 

You tried to not think and talk so much on the way there it would complicate things 

\- Here we are   
She opens the door   
It was long time ago since you were at such a small simple hotel, but when it was just sex... Who cared really   
She flipped off her high heels shoes and looked relieved   
\- Y/N... I closed in on her and palmed her perfect rounded ass.. You know this is just sex right..   
I have family and..   
\- Yes Roger.. I know..   
\- Damn... I growled.. You are so fuckin beautiful.. I saw you immediately when...   
I crashed my lips onto hers and felt her soft tounge brushing on mine  
She whimpered softly and her swelling breasts brushed against my chest   
I pushed her into the room and unbuckled my pants, I couldn't wait any longer to be inside of her 

\- Roger.. Wait.. Let me help you..   
Her soft lips kissed along my neck same time as she unbuttoned my shirt  
Her kisses trailed on my chest down my abdomen, I pushed her head on my crotch almost crying for relief   
\- Please.. Shit... Ahhh please...   
Don't fuckin tease me...   
She took a firm around my girthy shaft and while she pumped me she took my whole length in between her juicy lips   
\- Mmmmm you are so.. close Rog...   
\- I... I... Can... I can come again... Shit... Shit... Omg... Ahhh..   
My cock switched and with pulsation it came a white trail of seed down her throat  
\- Open your mouth... Show me...   
She opened up and it was empty.. She had swallowed it all.. 

We took off our remaining clothes and laid underneath the bedding 

She had the cutest giggle when I tried to force her legs apart   
\- I know you want to darling.. Why are you..   
\- You have to work for me Roger..   
\- Ahh you little minx.. Come on.. Let me have a proper taste on your cunt..   
I was already rock hard again and she squirmed like a snake under me  
I had to pin her down with one arm   
\- Steady now, damn you were a difficult one  
I smirked up at her smelled the arousal, I took two fingers pushing hard inside her   
\- There.. It will quiet you down a bit.. I started to lap her glistening pussy with my tounge as fast as I could, she tasted divine   
Even though she had gaved me a proper blowjob my cock leaked against her thigh and it aced..  
I wanted more  
My fingers pumped faster and I curled them exactly where I knew she would like them, her back arched and she grabbed my hair   
\- Ohh fuckin shit ROG!!! AHH!!   
Her walls contracted around my fingers and I saw her slight sweet fluid squirting from her pussy I was fast and lick up all the amount I could get  
\- Roger.. I.. I have never.. never..   
\- Never?   
She shook her head.. I didn't know if should feel proud or bad..   
\- How do you...   
\- Let me ride you Roger..   
Almost like magic she had grabbed the condom on the nightstand 

She almost flipped me over like a coin and sat herself on top of me, her ponytail was a mess so she took it out and threw her hair back and bounced her tits while touching her clit  
\- Take a close look at me Roger.. It is soon over...   
I rolled the condom on and   
I swallowed hard, I took a grip around her hips and pushed in deep inside her, my balls slapped against her and I took her long hair and thrusted harder and harder, in that moment neither of us didn't know or care if it was lust or guilt, we both knew

She placed her hands on the headboard and her tits bounced in my face, I grabbed one off them and twisted the nipple with my fingers, she screamed and started to tremble  
I snapped my hips even faster and slapped her ass   
\- Shit I am close... Shit... Ahhh God... 

I came with such intense  
Her contracts emptied my cock on the last cum

She fell on top of me and I breathed in her hair   
Just a few seconds of a sweet moment was all I could afford 

\- You were amazing.. really amazing hunnie..   
I caressed over her back   
She shivvered slightly   
You heard that she tried to catch her breath and her heart rate slowed down  
She swallowed hard   
This was always the hard part especially when it was fans, you could not get attached 

You kissed her forehead 

\- I have to go, you know that.. 

She nodded 

You went up from bed and out to the bathroom   
A quick splash of water in the face and you knew you had to go 

You returned out and she had her back towards you, it was the best

Without a word you took you clothes back on and went out 

It was dawn and you tried your best to be invisible   
This was such a sweet girl, really, but.. It was just sex, you had your family and you had to make this work with Jess  
This was the last time you did this.. The last time   
Fuckin NEVER again!!!!!! 

3 months later 

The tour was now over   
You were home finally   
It had been a long tour a warm summer and you had not wore your jacket since that night  
\- Hi hunnie.. Just grabbing the last things in the car.. Coming.. 

Something fell out from the pocket 

A note?   
Omg... She left her phone number... This could not happening..   
You krincled it fast before you went to see your family


End file.
